<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Sleep Perchance To Dream Of A Life Better Than Our Own by scalphunter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484790">To Sleep Perchance To Dream Of A Life Better Than Our Own</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter'>scalphunter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clones as Family, Clones deserved better, Drama, Ficlet, Gen, Light Angst, Not Canon Compliant, Snapshots, Soft Wars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:49:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26484790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalphunter/pseuds/scalphunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I don’t have the heart to wake them up’ Obi-Wan says quietly, looking at his men’s sleeping forms.</p><p>It had been a vicious campaign for the 212th and 501st and men had found comfort in each other’s arms, seeking solace over fallen brothers, and relief in the ones that were still breathing. Obi-Wan had let Cody deal in his own way, leaving him amongst his vode, taking on his paperwork, even forging his signature where it was needed so his Commander could be with his vode.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Background Cody/Obi-Wan - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>132</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Sleep Perchance To Dream Of A Life Better Than Our Own</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Obi-Wan and Anakin find their men, well not all of them clearly, but enough of them clamoured together in a pile of relaxed bodies in the berthing on the <em>Resolute</em>.</p><p>All of them, every single one of them – asleep.</p><p>In the centre of the mass of sleeping soldiers are Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Rex is leant mostly over Cody, a frown on his face, the white bandages of his med-approved release wear are poking out under his blacks. Cody has a hand clasping at Rex’s forearm as if he might disappear if he doesn't hold on. Rex’s left hand has a fist full of Tup’s shoulder who is mostly in Fives’ lap. Echo is tucked under Fives' left side, whose body is turned towards him. Wooley is on Cody’s right, curled up into a ball of defense, head on his Commander’s upper arm. Crys, Jesse, Dogma, and Cale have their own circle, a little like younglings in the creche, much to the surprise of both Anakin and Obi-Wan – Jesse and Dogma were known for being a little antagonistic towards one another when Jesse wasn’t trying to protect Dogma. Waxer is leaning, head propped up with a hand over Boil’s back, who looks as if he fell asleep exactly where he was. Kix is the one leaning, head back, on the knees of Jesse.</p><p>‘I don’t have the heart to wake them up’ Obi-Wan says quietly, looking at his men’s sleeping forms.</p><p>It had been a vicious campaign for the 212<sup>th</sup> and 501<sup>st</sup> and men had found comfort in each other’s arms, seeking solace over fallen brothers, and relief in the ones that were still breathing. Obi-Wan had let Cody deal in his own way, leaving him amongst his vode, taking on his paperwork, even forging his signature where it was needed so his Commander could be with his brothers.</p><p>Rex had taken a horrible hit from a tank blast, saving his men in a very brash decision. Cody had run to his side, Obi-Wan felt the surge of terror rip through his Commander, and Obi-Wan had paused to check if he needed assistance more than the men could do. They all knew one time, one another would ship out and not come home, it was an unfortunate reality. This doesn’t stop the fear that laces through them, and the grief when they lose friends - Obi-Wan knows this all too well.</p><p>Rex, after surgery, being in theatre for 14 hours, had been fine, woken up groggy and disorientated but stable over all much to the relief of everyone. While he was under, Jesse had snapped at anyone who went near him, Fives had looked guilty and stared at his hands and refused to go and get a late meal. The two of them had been saved by Rex, along with some shinies, and they had taken this to heart, scared that their Captain could die saving their own hides. Obi-Wan had to calm Anakin, who had been this horrendous mass of emotional fizzing, his force signature vibrating.</p><p>‘Yeah, I agree, let’s leave them alone’ Anakin mutters,staring at Rex, still worrying.</p><p>Obi-Wan hopes, however brief, they keep each other warm and that this war ends soon and carnage can end.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Leave a kudos &amp; comment if you like it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>